Beach Photo
by Chiddie
Summary: AU RPF HeYa. Heather sees Naya at the beach sidewalk and is asked to take a picture of her. lol.


**A/N: **Based on this photo omgpleasehelp .tumblr post/25703101416/heathers-walking-with-her-best-friend-ashley-when

* * *

Heather's walking with her best friend Ashley when she hears screaming.

"God, no, stop! Please, no!"

She turns towards the sound and sees three girls stripping of the shirt of the fourth.

Heather doesn't know what to do. It looks suspiciously like gang rape, but who does that in the middle of a beach?

The fourth girl only has a sports bra on now, and she's curled up in a ball. One of the other girls has her shirt while the other two are trying to get the fourth to stand up.

Should she help her or just go on? What if they were friends?

"God guys, can I do something else?"

"No Nay. You lose, you face consequences."

The girl, Nay or something, she's up now. Heather's mouth dries up

Gorgeous hair framing an even more gorgeous face; this girl was beautiful.

But what really gets Heather are her abs.

Heather has really nice abs.

Swoon worthy even.

She knows nice abs when she sees them.

This girl's though…

"Heather, you're drooling."

"I—"

Ashley looks to where Heather's staring at and smirks.

"A little into that I see."

"Shut up."

"Heather?"

"What?"

"I think they're looking at us."

Heather checks and sees that they are. In fact, one's walking towards them. Heather grabs Ashley's hand and tries to bail, but she's too late.

"Hey, I'm Liz. Can I ask a favor? Take a picture of us?"

"Sure," Ashley answers.

"Damn you Ash," Heather hisses.

Ashley winks. "You'll thank me later."

They head over to where the group is and the girl, Liz, hands Ashley the camera. She gives it to Heather.

"Heather's the better photographer of us two."

"Ash I forget how to close this thing sometimes."

"Shh they don't know that."

Ashley pushes her in front of the group.

"Come on Nay, just get it over with."

"Ugh. Fuck you guys."

"Otherwise we'll just throw away the shirt."

"But that's my fav—fine."

The shirtless girl rolls her eyes and moves with the group to pose in front of Heather. She places her arms behind two of the girls, causing Heather's hands to start trembling. She has a very strong urge to touch her abs.

"Smile Naya."

"Fuck you."

Naya still smiles though. She's really pretty.

Somehow, Heather takes the picture, and that's it. They're done. just really, really wants to leave. She turns to Ashley but discovers that she's still talking with two of the girls. Liz is nowhere to be seen. That means she's left alone with Naya.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Well, uh, this is awkward. Heather turns to look at her, but her eyes either land on the girls abs or lips, and if that doesn't scream gay she doesn't know what does.

So she looks at her eyes. Big mistake. She's trapped; it's like they're staring into her very soul.

"So, uh, thanks for taking the picture I guess."

Heather closes her eyes to gather her thoughts. God. She's just too distracting.

"Why are you shirtless?"

Fuck Heather. Why that?

The girl does this laugh, and it's really cute, and ugh. Heather, stop. Just, stop.

"Uh, yeah. I lost a bet, so now I have to go on this stupid dare?"

"What's the dare?"

"That's the problem. They're telling it to me step-by-step and I have no idea how long it's going to take."

"I guess that sucks."

"Yeah.

They settle into a silence. This time, though, it's actually comforting.

"So, you're Heather?"

"Yeah, and you're hot."

Fuck!

"I mean, like the sun's really hot now and you don't have a shirt and you're skin's in direct sunlight and stuff and…yeah."

Someone, anyone, Ashley, please help her.

Heather looks at Naya and assesses the damage. Is it just her, or is Naya blushing?

"Uh, it's sort of cloudy now, so I guess I'll be okay. But actually…"

Naya looks over to where the other girls are still talking and shouts.

"Bella, Ana, can I have my fucking shirt back?"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth Rivera? It's with Liz."

"Where's she then?"

"It's a secret. Part of the dare."

Naya scrunches her nose. God.

"What was the bet?"

"Huh?"

"What bet did you lose?"

Naya bites her lip.

"It's sort of stupid."

"Nah, I'm sure I've done worse."

"I had to try flirting without using literary references."

"I—what?"

Naya rolls her eyes, smiling a bit.

"I'd rather ride you than a Firebolt."

"Uh…no idea what you just said."

"Harry Potter?"

Heather shakes her head.

"Yeah…I have no game."

Heather smile. "Don't worry, there are probably a lot of people who find nerds sexy."

Especially nerds with a face like hers and a body like that.

Naya laughs. "Thanks, I guess…aaaand I see Liz. Liz! Shirt!"

Liz ignores her and runs over to the other girls.

"Why am I friends with them?"

"I could buy you a shirt."

God Heather. Who buys a complete stranger a shirt?

"Nah, it's okay. I—uh, I think your friend wants you."

Heather turns, and yes, Ashley's flailing her hands everywhere as she calls for her attention.

"Heather! We have ten minutes to get to Zach!"

Ugh. Does she have to leave now?"

"Coming!"

Heather turns back to Naya.

"I guess I have to leave now."

Naya looks at her friends who are gesturing to her as well.

"Us too. Nice meeting you Heather."

"Yeah, you too."

Heather smiles, even though she's probably never going to meet her again. She runs up to Ashley and they walk to find a cab.

"I see you were buddying up with Naya back there."

"Well you guys did leave us alone."

"You liked it."

"No comment."

She did, but there's really no point.

"Hey."

"Mhmmm?"

"Ana, Liz, and Bella asked me to give you something."

Ashley gives her a photo. It's the picture Heather took this afternoon. There's something written at the back, a phone number and a short note. It says _Naya's number. Call her._

Heather gulps.

She knows what she's doing tonight.

3


End file.
